1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retractable rod stand, preferably for a golf bag, as well as to a golf bag equipped with such a stand.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
Golf bags for containing and arranging the various clubs which are used during the practice of golf are often provided, at their upper ends, with a foldable support comprising two retractable journalled rods which are normally pressed against the top of the bag, when the bag is being transported, but which can be deployed to diverge with respect to one another in a manner so as to form a V support on the ground. As a result, when the support of the bag is deployed, i.e., when it is unfolded, the bag can be placed in an inclined position on the ground on which it rests at three points, namely, a rear support point for the bottom of the bag and two front support points corresponding to the ends of the two deployed rods of the support. As a result, the opening of the bag through which the heads of the different clubs extend, is spaced from the ground and one thus prevents the golf club heads coming into contact with the ground and becoming dirty.
Amongst the various retractable rod stands for golf bags which are presently known, those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,887,838 and 2,749,089 each comprise two rods which are separately journalled, around individual axes, on a base which is affixed to the periphery or rim of the bag surrounding the upper opening thereof. The two journal axes of the two rods are contained in a single transverse plane with respect to the bag and they converge at a point positioned on the exterior of the bag. As a result, during deployment of the two rods, they form a V, the spacing of the two rods increasing as a function of the deployment location of the rods. The two rods are biased towards a rest or returned position along the bag, by respective return springs which cause the automatic return of the rods to the rest position along the bag as soon as one frees the rods, such as for example by lifting the bag.
The retractable rod supports for known golf bags, of the individual spring type for the automatic return of the rods to the retracted position along the bag, have in the first place the disadvantage that if, as a result of any movement of the bag, the contact of the lower ends of the rods with the ground ceases, the rods are automatically returned against the bag and, consequently, the support that the two rods provide cannot maintain the fixed position on their own. Furthermore, the journal axes of the two rods are independent of one another and the simultaneous deployment of these two rods requires providing a relatively complex mechanism which establishes a linkage between the two rods at points situated at a distance from their journal axes.